How One Piece characters react to Bullying
by SpadeyJadey
Summary: What happens when Luffy and the other straw hats are in our world in your very own high school? Fan girls everywhere of course! But this story is how Luffy and the crew deal with bullies in the school and how they cope with the never ending battle of bullies. Luna and ZoLu. Don't like Yaoi? Miss out the chapters marked Yaoi! One sided Yaoi and non sexual !
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece or the characters!

Sanji… (Luna chapter)

The blond was starting on him again. I don't know why he won't stick up for himself. It's not like he isn't strong or anything he's just a sensitive person that boyfriend of mine. Monkey D Luffy. Sure his name is weird but with his childish face and uncontrollably messy black hair you can't help but love him.

"Nami shouldn't be with some idiot like you!" The blond haired boy said as he kicked Luffy in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall. "She should be with a gentleman like me." He boasted sticking out his chest in a proud manner as he walked over to the ginger haired girl who was running over to the black haired boy on the floor. "Come on Nami dear. Don't go near that weakling. He doesn't deserve a strong, beautiful woman like you anyway." He laughed.

"Sanji, leave him alone!" She yelled as he took her hand.

"What?"

"I said leave him alone. Why do you pick on him anyway? Are you jealous that we are together? Do you want to go out with me so you are trying to get me to dump him and go with you because you're stronger than him?" A group had gathered around them in the school corridor as she yell at Sanji and a green haired boy went over to Luffy.

"Hey, Luffy? You okay mate?" He asked as he helped the smaller boy stand.

"Yeah. Fine, thanks Zoro." He said as he slumped against the taller boy. He looked tired and he was doubled over in pain from the kick Sanji had given him.

"Come on let's get you to the office." Nami said as she joined the two boys and the three walked away to the office leaving a pissed Sanji behind.

"I will get her from you Luffy!" He called before Nami walked back over to him and punched him in the face.

"Leave him alone!" She yelled then stomped off to find her boyfriend. The group thinned out now that the excitement had passed but a few still stood around Sanji an pulled him to his feet as his nose bled.

Zoro wouldn't leave Luffy alone even when he had been sent home. He insisted that he took the boy home because he had free periods for the rest of the day. Luffy refused to let him go but Zoro wouldn't take no for an answer. They walked out to Zoros car and they drove in silence for a short time.

"Why do you let him do this to you, Luf?" Zoro quizzed as he drove.

"What do you mean?" He asked quickly he had been jumpy the whole ride. Was he scared of something?

"Sanji beats you up at least once a day. Why don't you just fight back?" Luffy gave Zoro a scared look then he looked down at his arms which were covered by the long sleeves of his Red top.

"Zoro, can you keep a secret for me?" He asked without looking up at the taller boy. He rubbed his wrist as he waited for the other boy to answer.

"Luffy, we have been best friends for five years now. You know you can tell me anything." He answered as he seen his friends distress. He pulled over to the side of the road and shut down the engine then turned to face Luffy full on. "So? What is it you want me to keep a secret?"

Luffy just stared at Zoro for a moment before sighing and rolling up his left sleeve. "This is what you have to keep secret Zoro." He whispered as he showed his friend his arm. Zoro couldn't say anything. He was way too shocked by what he saw.

It looked like a really pissed off cat had been let loose on his arm. There were countless cuts up and down the length of his arm, old and new. The deepest cuts were at the wrist beside his veins.

"Luffy? What did you do? Was this because of that dickhead?" Zoro roared as he climbed out the car and slammed the door shut. He sat on the hood of the car and covered his face with his hands.

"Zoro please don't say anything!" Luffy pleaded as he walked up to his friend. He could hear Zoro sniffle.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner Luffy?" Zoro whispered as he pulled the smaller boy in for a hug. "I could have done something about it!"

"There was nothing anyone could do. Ace and Shanks knew I was being bullied but they didn't know about this. I only told you. I can't even tell Nami about it because she would call me weak." Luffy sighed as he tried to comfort his older friend.

"What else have you kept rom me all this time, Luffy?" Zoro asked as he pulled away from the younger boy. Luffy shuffled on his feet and started to play with his sleeve.

"Well. I uh… I tried to overdose a couple of days ago." He answered giving Zoro a weak smile.

"What?" Zoro couldn't believe it. His best friend for over five years had been cutting himself AND tried to kill himself and he didn't notice a thing. He felt so dumb and he punched the hood of his car. "That fucking cheese-headed bastard! I'm going to kill him!"

"Zoro! Calm down please! This is why I didn't tell you sooner. I knew you would act like this!" Luffy huffed and he climbed back into the car. Zoro sighed before climbing back into the driver's side and putting the key into the ignition.

"You should have told me sooner, Luffy" He sighed before pulling out again. "I need you to promise that if you ever, EVER, Feel like doing that again you phone me, okay?"

"Okay, I promise. Here." He handed Zoro an envelope with his name on it. "I wrote it when I swallowed the tablets. I want you to read it."

Zoro took the envelope in silence. He silently promised himself that he would read it as soon as Luffy was safe home.

TBC…..

Sorry for this short chapter but this is just a quick one. The story is going to go back through the times Luffy has been bullied by Sanji and others but will later on start to turn lighter. I have a plan for this story and I am determined to finish it but I still need to finish A Nightmare or a Dream. New chapter will be up in the next couple of days for both of these and maybe two or more for the other *Wink wink nudge nudge* Ach anyway the characters are OOc again but who cares? *looks at the hands shooting up* Okay one two three four five, Okay I surrender! Anyway its time to go so I shall see you all soon *blows kiss at the screen* bye bye my friends *sticks out tongue*


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro collapsed onto his bed and stretched out. Luffy had asked him to stay over but he had to get home to read the note. Mihawk popped his head in the door.

"Im going out do you want me to bring something back for dinner?"

"No thanks, dad. I will make something later. Just going to do homework first." Zoro heard his father leave and waited until he heard the front door close to pull out the envelope. He got into a comfortable position before he tore the envelope open and started to read his friends familiar scribbles.

'Zoro,

If you are reading this it's probably because Shanks or Ace gave it to you right? Over the past few years I have become more and more depressed in life and I can't cope anymore. I have decided that the only way to help the people I love is to be gone.

When we first met five years ago I had been alone for my whole life time. When you can along and started talking to me I felt like I had finally managed to fit in and that all the bullying would have stopped but it didn't. It got worse after Makino died. Shanks started to drink even more and he would beat up me and Ace. You saw the bruises I got from him. You saw how bad it was for me and Ace. You tried to imagine what it would be like for you if your dad done that, remember? When Sanji and the others seen the bruises they told everyone and you tried to defend me but they started to call you names too. They said I was weak and you were only friends with me because you were in love with me or some bull shit like that. It didn't bother me but you got so wound up about it.-'

Zoro put the paper down and rubbed his eyes. 'Is the whole thing going to do this?' He thought angrily as he gritted his teeth and sat up. He felt angry at himself for being such a girl over this, but he felt even angrier at his best friend's stupidity. Of course he would be offended for someone to say he loved another guy but the worst thing about it was the fact it was true. True, Luffy didn't know that Zoro loved him but the fact that he brushed it aside instead of freaking out about what the boys had said made it a whole lot worse. He brushed those feelings aside and continued to read the letter.

'I started to wonder if what they said was true. I wondered if you did love me but I knew that you couldn't really love me. Last year you helped me get a date with Nami! Yet I still find myself wishing what they said was true. After the first couple of years of being really got friends I found myself falling in love with you. I tried to get rid of those feelings but even now I still feel nothing but love for you.

Would it matter if I was still alive when you read this? Would it change the way things are for me and Nami? The truth is I love you more than her. I sent you a card ever year in hope that you would realise it was from me. '

"Of course I did you idiot." He muttered as he felt under his pillow for the four valentine's cards he had from Luffy.

'I didn't want you to find out like this. I wanted to tell you in person at prom. I wanted to tell you anywhere at any time but each time I tried someone interrupted or I freaked out.

I guess you want to know what caused this, huh? Do you remember when I started to wear long sleeves? You asked if I was okay and you wanted to know why I suddenly changed the way I dressed. The truth is I was hiding the scars. I started to cut and I didn't want you to know about it so I hid the cuts and made up excuses to get out of P.E.

I have been cutting since second year around about the same time I fell for you. That's one of the reasons I started to cut as well. Lately cutting hasn't helped either. The only thing I can do now is end it all. Im sorry for you finding out this way but please don't remember the bad days I had.

I want you to remember the good days when I was happy. Like when we went to the shows or when we left the school to go down to the public park and sat there for hours just watching the clouds. I only wanted to say that I'm sorry for leaving you like this. Im sorry for not telling you sooner. I'm sorry I lied to you as well. I know it doesn't make sense but wait until tomorrow it will make sense then.

I love you and I always will,

Luffy,'

Zoro could feel his heart beating heavily in his chest. What did he mean 'it will make sense then'? Without thinking he ran out his house over the street to Luffy's. The front door was wide open so Zoro ran inside.

"Luffy? Luffy are you here?" His heart was beating so hard it felt like it would break out of his chest. Running on instinct he ran into the upstairs bathroom and slid.

His mind couldn't register what he saw. The floor was covered in red liquid and Luffy was sat beside the toilet. There was a blade sitting beside him also covered in red. "Luffy?" He took a ste forward and fell to the floor when there was no answer. "This isn't funny Luffy. Come on answer me." He pleaded as he crawled to his friend. He touched the smaller boys face and was only just beging to realise what had happened.

His skin was cold and grey. His eyes were closed. His heart wasn't pumping. His blood was all over the floor. Luffy had come home and killed himself.

"Luffy…." He took the boy's face in his hands and kissed his lips. He could taste his own salty tears as he kissed the boy. He pulled away and he seen the blade from the corner of his eyes. "You can't leave me alone. I love you too." He picked up the knife and without thinking about it he stabbed himself in the heart.

An hour passed before their bodies were found by Ace. When he found them they were both lying on the bathroom floor in each other's arms. He ran out the door to call for help but it was already too late.

They weren't together in life but now they could spent eternity together in death.

Okay okay, I know you are all pissed I killed them but come on! I never said it would have a happy ending! This is the last chapter but I will be adding more. The other chapters are going to be flashbacks and them looking back on their lives. Any way for now I am going the next chapter will be u as soon as I write it! *kisses hand and blows to computer* See you soon. *sticks out tongue and punches Luffy whos stealing food*  
Luffy: Ouch! What was that for?!

Me: STOP STEALING MY FOOD!


End file.
